Curiosidad
by Alessia D. Cavallone
Summary: Wisely era curioso por naturaleza. A Tyki, simplemente le encantaban las apuestas. [Tyki x Wisely]


**Fandom:** D. Gray Man.

 **Pareja:** Tyki x Wisely.

D. Gray Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es hecho por y para fans.

I

Y con esta era la quinta vez que lo miraba tan fijamente en lo que iba de aquella aburrida mañana.

Había descubierto cierto placer en molestar a Tyki, la cara de molestia puesta por el otro y el ceño fruncido que hacían evidente que no le hacia ni pizca de gracia lo que estaba haciendo, lo animaban a hacerlo con más ganas y hacían que las horas perdidas valieran la pena.

Se preguntaba acaso si aquella satisfacción se debía al hecho del parecido que Tyki tenía con el 14avo.

—¿Quieres parar ya? Me pones los pelos de punta.

—Realmente no. —le escuchó gruñir, molesto por la respuesta, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisilla se le escapará de sus labios.

—Eres tan molesto. ¿Por que no te vas a jugar con Road a algún lado?

—Es más divertido jugar contigo, Joyd. —añadió su nombre de Noé para picarlo aún más.

Le vio molestarse aún más y apretar los puños como conteniéndose de no lanzarse a golpearlo, pues sabía la bronca que le echaría el conde después.

Pudo leer en su mente todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber dirigidas a su persona. Sí, era sumamente divertido.

De un momento a otro se detuvo, y su cara de molestia fue remplazada por una sonrisa que era un poco aterradora. Una pequeña risa maliciosa se dejo escuchar.

—Así que te gusta jugar conmigo ¿eh? Bien, juguemos entonces Wisely.

Tyki se paró del mullido asiento en el que estaba y caminó hacia él, a paso lento y mirándolo fijamente justo como él lo hacía minutos atrás. Justo como un depredador y él, la presa. Casi se arrepentía de molestarlo, casi.

Y ahí estaba la cuestión. La curiosidad que sentía por cómo reaccionaría y qué acciones tomaría le impedían arrepentirse o hacer algo para detenerlo.

Algo de sentido común resonó en su mente pero, no resolvería sus dudas si retrocedía ahora. Y lo que sea que fuera a hacerle no podría ser tan malo. Era su hermano después de todo ¿no?

Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca y ahora le parecía una mala idea haberse recostado en el muro de aquella vacía sala. Pues ahora más que nunca sentía la limitante pared impidiendo algún posible escape.

No estaba asustado ni sentía miedo, claro que no. Era un Noé, tenía orgullo y algo como eso se lo dejaba a los humanos. Solo estaba... Expectante.

Lo vio sacar la mano que tenía en un bolsillo y dirigirla a él, de manera tortuosamente lenta. ¿O era solo su impresión? Esperó que le diera algún golpe, o que hubiera atravesado su cuerpo para tocar algún órgano interno, como solía hacerlo, pero no eso.

La suave caricia en su mejilla que viajó hacía sus labios lo dejo frío, más aún cuando sintió unos tibios labios posarse en los suyos. La cara de sorpresa e incredulidad estaba plasmada en su rostro mientras Tyki solo le veía con diversión, satisfecho. Y él, correspondió, incluso no rompió el beso, ¿por qué? Solo por curiosidad, después de todo era un rasgo característico de él. Tenía que averiguar el: que pasaría si...

No podía apartar sus ojos de él y contrario a lo que comúnmente pasaba en un beso ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos. Era como si al cerrarlos podrías perder el juego.

El beso terminó por falta de aire. Y contrario a lo que él esperaba Tyki se alejó de él.

—No es divertido si cooperas ¿sabes? —dijo Tyki suspirando mientras se llevaba una mano peinando su cabello. No había obtenido la reacción que deseaba así que pensaba que no valía la pena seguir con eso.

Parecía dispuesto a dar media vuelta e irse. Él tampoco estaba satisfecho, ¿eso era todo? Vamos, admitía que fue eso fue totalmente inesperado pero, esperaba algo más.

¿Podría lograr que dejara su actitud relajada? Ahora el rato de diversión se había convertido en un reto. Y él sabia exactamente como hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—¿Te da miedo continuar Tyki?

—¿Ha? Es simplemente demasiado aburrido. —dijo, empezando a caminar hacía la salida.

—Entonces lo haré más divertido para ti. Apostemos. —Tyki detuvo sus pasos y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

—Más te vale no ser un mal perdedor, Wisely.

II

Maldita sea la hora en que le propuso esa apuesta a Tyki. Debería dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Road. Era malo para su salud física y mental. Ya le bastaba con los constantes dolores de cabeza como para ahora sumarle el dolor en sus caderas.

Se removió incómodo tratando de buscar una posición en la cama que no le hiciera soltar maldiciones. Pero todo parecía ser en vano.

—¿Qué pasa Wisely? ¿adolorido?

Enfurruñado volteó un poco el rostro hacia Tyki que le sonreía desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa que ahora empezaba a odiar.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien quiso seguir con esto —continuó antes que soltara cualquier protesta—. Te lo dije ¿no? Que serías un mal perdedor.

—Cállate. —Haciendo un mohín le lanzo una de las almohadas al otro, quien simplemente la esquivo y salió riendo de la habitación.

Enterró su cara en la almohada y suspiró. No volvería a apostar con Tyki, jamás.


End file.
